Cielo sombrío
by Kayriu
Summary: Tsuna finalmente se quebró, los abusos diarios en la escuela, el vació que sentía y el sello en sus llamas han provocado que un oscuro poder despierte en él ocasionado que una antigua raza decida llevárselo, dejando una ves mas a Vongola sin heredero... pero, el cielo puede cambiar de color mas siempre estará rodeado por los elementos.
1. Zero

_**Katekyō Hitman REBORN! y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano.**_

* * *

 **Cielo sombrío**

Un golpe más y el dolor se extiende, intento retroceder, pero cayó al suelo y lo único que puedo hacer es protegerse la cabeza mientras escuchaba como revolvían sus cosas y las carcajadas de sus agresores, pero no hizo ni un solo movimiento pues sabía que de moverse solo los animaría continuar con el juego.

─ Nos vemos mañana dame Tsuna – oyó a la vez que una mano le tiro del cabello luego los pasos se alejaron y se quedó solo

El sol ya estaba poniéndose cuando el adolescente castaño llego a casa su madre lo recibió con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa cálida bacilo y los ojos castaños de la mujer se desviaron cuando vio el estado en que llegaba el uniforme del muchacho.

─¿Te volviste a caer Tsu-kun? - pregunto

─ Sí, me tropecé - respondió el chico sonriendo aunque sus ojos se cristalizaron y las lágrimas quisieron brotar

─ A veces eres tan torpe - comento Nana sonriendo

─ Lo siento - susurro el chico y se encamino a su habitación

Tiro la maleta a un rincón y se dejó caer sobre la cama, las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir se sentía tan frustrado, quería defenderse, pero era débil y torpe también bastante cobarde y no entendía porque todos lo trataban así, él no les había echo nada, solo era un poco diferente a sus compañeros, no le gustaban los deportes porque era muy torpe y prefería el manga y la música pero aquello era una ofensa para sus compañeros.

Se sentó después de una rato y se cambió el uniforme, afortunadamente no estaba roto solo algo sucio nada que no se pudiese solucionar pero, el, por otro lado se miró al espejo y noto que tenía un raspón cerca de la mejilla pero era apenas notorio, más, cuando flexiono los brazos gimió de dolor, se subió las mangas y noto como grandes manchas moradas se habían formado en sus antebrazos y sus rodillas eran otra historia se volvió a cubrir los brazos suspirando estaba cansado.

No recordaba cuándo había empezado todo, solo estaba seguro que empeoro cuando ingreso a la escuela media Mochida y su grupo habían decidido que él era un desperdicio de espacio y lo pero era que nadie lo ayudaba él había intentado buscar ayuda pero aun recordaba aquella vez en que fue a la sala de profesores, se quejó sobre el acoso pero lo único que consiguió fue que el maestro lo regañase y que Mochida junto a más de sus amigos le diesen un buen recordatorio de porque era mala idea intentar acusarlos.

─¡Tsu kun ven a cenar! - grito su madre desde el primer piso

─ Voy ─ respondió

Nana sirvió dos platos y se sentó cansada la vida que llevaba no era para nada lo que ella había soñado cuando se casó con Iemitsu, y su hijo, no sabía que le había pasado a su querido Tsuna, era tan brillante cuando estaba en prescolar, aun recordaba a la maestra del niño felicitándola por el maravilloso hijo que tenía pero repentinamente todo cambio, desde la última visita de su marido Tsuna cambio por completo su brillante Tsu -kun se volvió torpe, tímido y bastante miedoso, con el tiempo lo único que recibió de los profesores fueron quejas sobre el muchacho y ahora las cosas parecían haber subido de nivel Tsuna siempre volvía del colegio lleno de tierra y moretones intento averiguar que pasaba pero él siempre decía que era debido a su torpeza natural, Nana se preocupó pero al final desistió y lo dejo pasar.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de las escaleras la hizo alzar la cabeza y suspirar cansada cuando oyó el quejido del adolescente, el chico se tropezaba con el aire, era el peor de la clase además ser propenso a los accidentes, Nana ya estaba cansada.

Tsuna se sentó con cuidado y después de agradecer por la comida cenaron silencio él alzo la mirada y noto que su madre parecía perdida en sus pensamientos Tsuna decidió no romper el silencio y se quedó muy quieto apenas y moviéndose termino de cenar y subió a su habitación Nana volvió a suspirar si solo hubiera una forma de ayudar a Tsuna.

El nuevo día trajo otra vez la tortura del castaño que apropósito salió tarde para no encontrarse con sus compañeros pero tuvo la desgracia de hallar a Hibari, el prefecto demoniaco y no se libró de los golpes; al entrar a clase recibió las burlas de Mochida coreadas por el resto de la clase y Nezu sensei lo humillo más todavía. Tsuna se hundió en su asiento y cerró los ojos hasta que la campana anunciando el descanso lo hizo despertar se puso en pie rápidamente y huyo al baño se encerró en un cubículo

─ No estás cansado - susurro una voz, Tsuna cerró los ojos – déjame encargarme, ellos ya no te molestaran – continuo

─ Pero… no creo que ellos sean realmente malos – murmuro el castaño

─ Tu bondad es absurda – respondió la voz

Tsuna permaneció en el baño hasta que las clases terminaron y los sonidos de los alumnos marchándose desaparecieron, entonces, cuando el colegio quedo en absoluto silencio se animó a salir.

Ingreso a su aula y busco sus cosas pero no las hallo busco en todo el lugar y entonces vio su mochila en la basura la saco con cuidado pero entonces noto que todas sus cosas habían desaparecido. Busco frenéticamente mas no hallo nada. Se encamino al baño y se miró en el espejo tenía un moretón en la mejilla causado por Hibari y toda una colección de cardenales que adornaban su cuerpo causados por Mochida y sus malditos amigos.

Pero ya se había cansado, eso era todo, no aguantaría más mandaría todo al demonio, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro sus ojos marrones se volvieron un poco más oscuros y brillaron mientras sonreía

─ Yo me encargare de todo Tsuna, déjamelo a mí ─ dijo en voz alta

Nana se sorprendió cuando Tsuna llego tan sonriente la mujer le sonrió en respuesta y el solo le dijo que había sido un gran día antes encaminarse a su habitación Nana preparo la cena y se alegró cuando su hijo bajo muy feliz sin tropezar ni una sola vez Tsuna salió después a dar una vuelta, la mujer sonrió feliz por la nueva resolución del muchacho tal vez las cosas mejorarían partir de ahora se dijo.

Tsuna caminaba sonriente por las calles de Namimori, Mochida junto a Ikeda estaban saliendo de un puesto de ramen cuando vieron al castaño ambos rieron y cruzaron hacia el otro lado de la calle.

─ A dónde vas dame Tsuna – pregunto Mochida

─ Que pasa dame Tsuna – pregunto Ikeda cerrándole el paso al castaño

Tsuna los miro unos instantes sin decir nada Mochida se acercó y él dio un paso atrás pero Ikeda le puso una zancadilla, el castaño cayó al suelo.

─ Que torpes eres dame Tsuna – comentó Ikeda empujándolo con el pie

─ ¿Qué te pasa dame Tsuna estas llorando? ─ pregunto Mochida cuando el vio como el castaño se agitaba ligeramente.

El muchacho alzo la cabeza y en lugar de ver lagrimas los dos adolescentes se encontraron con unas fríos ojos marrón oscuro casi negro y una risa histérica que les helo la sangre ambos dieron un paso atrás mientras que el castaño seguía riendo histéricamente

─ Esta demente dijo Mochida dándose la vuelta y marchándose junto a Ikeda.

* * *

Un nuevo día llego a Namimori, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba intensamente pero para Tsuyoshi Yamamoto algo no se sentía bien, miro el reloj en la pared de su restaurant era ya tarde y su hijo aun dormía mas su instinto le dijo que lo mejor sería que Takeshi no asistiera ese día a la escuela así que dejo que el adolecente continuara durmiendo.

* * *

Tsuna llego a la escuela temprano y en la entrada estaba Mochida junta a Ikeda, ambos sonrieron en cuanto vieron al castaño tropezar y casi caer.

─ Pero mira nada más, dame Tsuna ha madrugado – dijo Mochida acercándose con una sonrisa

─¿Traes todos tus libros dame Tsuna o has olvidado la mochila por madrugar? - comento Ikeda riendo

─ Contesta dame - dijo Mochida dándole un fuerte palmada en el hombro

─¿Qué paso, te comió la lengua el gato? - siguió Ikeda, Tsuna se tropezó y cayó al suelo alzo la cabeza y vio Kurokawa suspirar, Sasagawa lo miro con pena pero nadie intervino, ni siquiera Kusakabe del comité disciplinario.

─ Párate dame Tsuna - dijo Mochida empujándolo con el pie, a su alrededor se empezaron a congregar los demás compañeros de clase pero nadie intervino.

─¡Ya basta! dispérsense y tu dame Tsuna deja de estar perdiendo en tiempo - dijo Nezu sensei mirándolo burlonamente

Entonces, ocurrió algo que nadie se esperó el muchacho en el suelo prorrumpió en una carcajada alzo la cabeza y se puso en pie riendo aun pero la risa del castaño era escalofriante y cuando vieron sus ojos todos dieron un paso atrás pues aquellos ojos marrones tan claros y vivos se habían opacado hasta volverse casi negros y ahora estaban muertos y fríos; a pesar de que el sol iluminaba el cielo todos sintieron un escalofrió.

─ Cre… creo que dame Tsuna finalmente enloqueció - comento Mochida cuando el adolescente castaño ingreso al colegio aun riendo.

La primera clase era la de ciencias y ya todos estaban en el aula, incluido el profesor, mas había dos asientos vacíos.

─ Creí que por una vez en su vida dame Tsuna llegaría temprano -

─ Tal vez se perdió – bromeo Mochida

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, así que nadie oyó el suave click en la puerta y nadie presto atención a la otra puerta abriéndose Tsuna estaba allí tenía un balde en la mano sonrió admirando el interior del aula todos reían, se reían de él, sin pensarlo más lanzo el contenido del balde al suelo el líquido se fue esparciendo y mojo los primeros escritorios y los zapatos de las personas que se sentaban al fondo de la clase

─¿Qué rayos haces dame Tsuna? ─ pregunto Nezu sensei cuando noto al castaño en el fondo del aula

Tsuna sonrió y a la vez que en uno de sus dedos se encendía una llama que apunto hacia el suelo, el maestro y sus compañeros tardaron en reaccionar para cuando quisieron hacer algo Tsuna había cerrado la otra puerta con un suave click y se alejó jugando con el manojo de llaves que robo el día anterior de la oficina del comité disciplinario; quien se hubiera imaginado que Hibari fuese tan confiado aunque era obvio el porqué, nadie cuerdo se metería en la oficina del comité disciplinario por voluntad propia, claro que Tsuna no era precisamente alguien cuerdo.

Dentro de la clase en llamas los alumnos gritaban y forcejeaban la puerta, pero estaba cerrada y el combustible hiso arder toda la parte posterior las llamas crecieron más como si fuesen alimentadas por los gritos de todos los que estaban allí

Tsuna reía alegremente mientras oía los llantos y los gritos desesperados fueron unos minutos, pero el fuego se tragó ambas puertas y bloqueo las únicas vías de escape, los demás maestros y alumnos no tardaron en acudir alarmados por los gritos y llantos, quedaron horrorizados cuando vieron el fuego saliendo por debajo de la puerta la señorita Tachibana fue la primera en reaccionar y llamar a los bomberos con toda la conmoción nadie noto al castaño que observaba todo con una gran sonrisa

Hibari oyó los gritos y se apresuró en ir al punto de origen dispuesto a acallar al motón de herbívoros, pero entonces antes de alcanzar al grupo que se amontonaba fuera de una de las aulas una explosión lo hizo frenar, se asomó por una ventana y vio a uno de los maestros saltar desde la ventana de la cual salían grandes llamaradas de fuego maldijo y corrió asía el origen de todo a lo lejos ya se oían las sirenas de los bomberos.

Para cuando la ayuda llego muchos de los alumnos habían recibido serias quemaduras y entres los muertos estaban Mochida, Ikeda y Arata los demás también habían recibido serias quemaduras de tercer y segundo grado Hibari que fue el que tiro abajo la puerta tenía una gran quemadura en el antebrazo pues las tonfas que usaba se habían calentado dejándole una marca permanente.

Las familias estaban horrorizadas ante lo acontecido, aunque nadie buscaba culpables aun pues estaban más interesados en saber si sus hijos sobrevivirían.

Ajeno a todo Tsuna fue detenido pues al final Nesu sensei a pesar de haberse roto la columna lo acuso como el causante de todo.

Un perfil psicológico del muchacho lo declaro con un severo caso de esquizofrenia y trastorno de personalidad, nana estaba devastada cuando le sugirieron que se internara al chico en una clínica mental en Tokio bajo un fuerte sedante se llevaron a Tsuna.

Tres meses después nono el noveno jefe de la famiglia Vongola sugirió a Iemitsu que Tsunayoshi fuese nombrado heredero el hombre acepto, pero…

Cuando Rebon llego a Namimori se enteró de todo el desastre que había ocurrido tres meses antes y volvió a Italia con la lamentable noticia de que Tsunayoshi Sawada se lanzó del techo de la clínica donde estaba internado en un descuido de sus cuidadores, el muchacho estaba muerto y Nana Sawada había desaparecido después de sepultar a su único hijo Rebon fue a la tumba y suspiro no había nada que hacer la última esperanza de Vongola estaba cuatro metros bajo tierra, sin más el hitman volvió a Italia tenía que informar a nono de lo ocurrido.

Mientras los jefes de Vongola se preguntaban cuál sería ahora el rumbo que debía tomar la famiglia sin un heredero

En una oscura prisión un muchacho de cabello castaño azotaba con fuerza los barrotes de su celda

─ Tranquilo chico – dijo un hombre acercándose el muchacho lo miro con unos oscuros ojos

─¿Él va estar bien? - pregunto una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos de diferentes colores

─ Hemos tratado con otros parecidos a él antes lo manejaremos.

─¿Vivirá? – pregunto

─ Sí, es fuerte y cuando terminemos con él será uno de seres más poderosos de esta dimensión

─¿Y su madre? - pregunto la dama

─ Cree que ha muerto y es lo mejor, su madre es inocente, un alma pura descendiente de un linaje muy antiguo nos encargamos de protegerla y mandarla lejos, su padre, por otro lado, tiene una interesante cantidad de sangre en sus manos y sus ancestros son aún más oscuros -

─ Una interesante línea sanguínea pero este chico debería ser un humano normal ¿porque ha desembocado en un drakei? - pregunto la mujer mirando al muchacho que lanzó un hondo gruñido sobrenatural

─ Algo altero el equilibro de su energía, su poder fue sellado dejando libre el lado oscuro de su mente y creo que su entorno no ayudo, pero no te preocupes estará listo dentro de cuatro meses me encargare personalmente de ello - dijo el hombre sonriendo

─ Cuento contigo - respondió la dama

Fin...

.

.

.

tal vez jeje

* * *

No se, fue una loca idea que se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba _soy más fuerte que tú y voces en mi interior._

Debería actualizar las historias que tengo pendientes, pero si no escribía esta no habría podido continuar las ya tengo en proceso


	2. El primer paso

**_Katekyō Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano_**

* * *

 **El primer paso**

Rusia, Moscú

La nieve había cubierto las calles de Moscú y una tormenta había sido pronosticada la mayoría de las calles estaban vacías o eso parecía pues dos jóvenes caminaban sin importarles el frio o la nieve cayendo con más fuerzas ambos andaban en silencio y sincronizados; uno, tenía el cabello tan negro como el ala de un cuervo y le caía hasta los hombros su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran de color dorado iba vestido de manera sencilla y nada abrigadora para el terrible clima pero no demostraba que la nieve y el frió le molestasen, su acompañante era un muchacho más joven, un adolescente de cabellos castaños que desafiaban la gravedad y ojos marrones algo oscuros, su piel igual de pálida que la de su acompañante y su vestimenta también sencilla ambos avanzaban lento entonces, un grito se oyó un agónico lamento que fue acompañado por el viento y la nieve entonces, algo se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo justo en el lugar don ellos habían estado ambos saltaron dejando el suelo y elevándose varios metros ligeros como una pluma en el aire dieron un giro y aterrizaron con elegancia sobre sus pies.

—Ivan Romanoff, detente — dijo el de cabello negro, su voz clara y armónica incluso se podría decir que dulce.

— _¿Tan desesperada esta corte fantasma que necesita a dos Drake para venir por mí?_ —cuestiono una voz venida del agujero que se había abierto donde aquello impacto contra el suelo

Ante los jóvenes se alzó un hombre alto, muy delgado con la piel pegada a los huesos su cabello gris y descuidado caía hasta sus hombros dándole la apariencia de un esqueleto andante y su piel casi tan blanca como la nieve solo contribuía a resaltar unas oscuras venas negras y abultadas que recorrían todo su cuello y parte de su rostro sus manos habían sido remplazadas por un par de garras manchadas de rojo, sus ojos eran celestes muy claros y una sonrisa depredadora deformaba su boca.

—De hecho, señor Romanoff solo uno está aquí para detenerlo, yo, lo único que hago es evaluar el progreso de mi alumno —explico el joven de cabello negro dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Al instante los ojos del hombre se fijaron en el adolescente evaluándolo y midiendo su fuerza, ante él claramente el niño no era un digno rival, pero si la corte pensaba que era fácil deshacerse de él, entones estaría encantado de demostrarles cuan errados se hallaban.

—Entonces _veamos de que es capaz el pequeño mocoso_ — susurro el hombre

Sus garras se cubrieron de un brillo verde del que salieron ligeras chispas mientras el hombre atacaba directamente, el chico que había permanecido en silencio solo esquivo y retrocedió moviéndose con gracia.

Ivan sonrió al ver la destreza del niño era ágil para evadir lo reconocía pero no era suficiente pues huyendo no se ganaba una pelea así que dejo la energía verde se extendiera por sus brazos hasta su cuello las venas brillaron de verde y el volvió a atacar, el chico retrocedió pero las garras se hicieron más grandes y arañaron el brazo del muchacho dejando profundas heridas sangrantes, el chico se sujetó el brazo e Iván aprovecho el leve descuido para lanzarse con las manos extendías dispuesto a desgarrar la garganta del adolescente que solo atino a alzar los brazos para cubrirse las garras del hombre se clavaron en los antebrazos del chico y una poderosa descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo, Ivan sonrió y presiono más haciendo que el tenga que colocar una rodilla en el suelo mientras el olor a quemado llenaba el aire.

—Tsunayoshi, deja de jugar – indico el mayor con tono aburrido

— _¿Realmente esperas que un mocoso me pueda vencer?_ \- pregunto Ivan con sonora

Pero entonces para su sorpresa el adolescente se puso de pie y separo los brazos con fuerza obligando al hombre a retroceder y caer sobre la nieve, Ivan gruño desde el suelo las venas negras se extendieron hacia todo su rostro mientras la brillante energía verde se transformaba en llamas verdes que reforzaron su cuerpo y sin darle tiempo al chico a protegerse nuevamente se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el tomándolo por sorpresa y evitando que volviese a usar sus brazos para protegerse.

El resultado, fue una enorme herida que cruzaba casi todo el pecho del adolescente mientras la sangre salpicaba la nieve de rojo, el chico bajo la mirada y ladeo la cabeza al ver su ropa manchada y la nieve roja el hombre sonreía feliz de su hazaña, pero cuando noto la lenta sonrisa en los labios del castaño sintió un escalofrió.

Tsuna inhalo el frio aire a su alrededor mientras sus sentidos se expandían y registro cada pequeño sonido: la nieve cayendo, el aire susurrando y despeinando su cabello, su propia sangre caliente escapando de su cuerpo, goteando sobre la prístina nieve mientras su corazón latía agitado cerro los ojos y dentro de su mente solo vio oscuridad y el sonido irregular de su corazón era lo único que oía en la oscuridad se concentro en ese sonido y entonces ordeno a su cuerpo cerrar las heridas, la sangre dejo de salir y el volvió a concentrarse todo quedo en blanco, él mismo estaba en un espacio blanco y allí había una pequeña antorcha sobre la que brillaba una llama naranja muy pura, más rodeando a la llama naranja estaba una llama oscura, negra como la noche, el fuego bailaba alegre y él extendió la mano ambas llamas se combinaron y saltaron hacia su mano poco a poco el fuego fue subiendo como una serpiente y envolvió todo su cuerpo antes de concentrarse en su frente y manos, entonces abrió los ojos que ahora eran completamente negros, el hombre que ataco al chico dio dos pasos atrás había oído rumores, susurros entre los _caminantes de la noche_ diciendo que los Drake tenían a un portador de la llama oscura del cielo, pero pensó que eran solo rumores que era imposible pues los que poseían la llama del cielo eran demasiado puros y ambles para volverse cazadores.

El adolescente avanzo, seguro y tranquilo mientras el fuego bailaba en su frente y manos, el hombre cauteloso alzo sus manos y su cuerpo entero se tenso y cubrió de la llama del relámpago creando una especie de armadura mas no pudo hacer mucho cuando las manos del chico aterrizaron en sus hombros y la llama oscura se extendió y cubrió al mayor robándole la verde llama del rayo mientras pequeños destellos naranjas dejaban ver pequeños destellos de la que alguna vez fue una de las llamas del cielo más pura finalmente el chico soltó al hombre que cayó de rodillas como una cascaron vacío y sin vida. Las llamas oscuras retrocedieron regresando a su dueño que gimió cuando fue nuevamente consiente del dolor en su pecho, brazos y el frió alrededor.

—Bien hecho Tsuna, aunque esas heridas fueron innecesarias, debiste evitarlo — Lo reprendió el moreno que había acompañado al chico

—Si no me hubieras distraído no habría dejado que este sujeto me hiriera— respondió Tsuna ocasionado la risa del mayor

—Aun eres joven niño, ya aprenderás— dijo colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del chico y despeinándolo

—Tú, no pareces muy mayor Vladimir— respondió Tsuna arqueando una ceja

—Pero tú y yo sabemos que mi apariencia no es relevante—

—No dijiste lo mismo cuando te pidieron la identificación para entrar a ese bar en Londres - comento casualmente

—Esa es la carga de ser tan apuesto y joven como yo – respondió el otro con una sonrisa cínica – pero ya es hora de irnos – agrego

En las manos del moreno broto una llama roja que se extendió por el suelo y consumió la sangre sobre la nieve mientras Tsuna observaba a su prisionero

—Para la próxima trata de no dejar tanto desastre y procura que no te hieran pues la próxima vez que vayas de casería estarás solo y tendrás que limpiar tu solo— dijo el mayor mientras borraba todo rastro de la pelea usando su propia llama y algo de magia para reparar el destrozado suelo.

—¿Eso significa que ya soy un graduado y dejare de tener niñera? - pregunto el adolescente.

—Es obvio que ya no necesitas ayuda, has hecho un buen trabajo, aunque sigues siendo un poco tosco para mi gusto— respondió Vladimir acercándose

Tsuna sonrió entonces, una sonrisa cálida que Vladimir compartió antes de colocar el cuerpo de Ivan sobre su hombro.

Tsuna se acercó y la llama negra broto en sus manos abriendo un portal por el que ambos cruzaron, tras la partida del par todo quedo en silencio y la nieve siguió cayendo más intensamente y todo quedo como si aquello nunca hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

Italia, dos días después. Iemitsu Sawada tenía en sus manos varios documentos pero no podía concentrarse al final dejo los papeles sobre su escritorio y se recostó un año había pasado desde que le informaron que su esposa desaparecido y su hijo se suicidó lanzándose del techo de un hospital psiquiátrico, el hombre dejo los documentos y sus ojos se posaron en una fotografía la única que tenia de su familia, el rubio cerro los ojos.

 _Poco después del regreso de Rebon él mismo viajo a Japón para comprobar lo informado por el asesino y quedo helado cuando vio la escuela, toda el aula ardió, muchos alumnos murieron y su casa, esa que fue alguna vez el hogar al que llevo a Nana estaba pintada con horribles palabras que manchaban las paredes y la puerta._

 _Iemitsu solo no fue capaz de entrar no podía con la culpa, dejo sola a su familia y estas eran las consecuencias no había nada que pudiese hacer ahora por más que se arrepintiese de sus decisiones._

 _Cuando volvió a Italia recibió la orden de buscar en las ramas de la familia Vongola en busca de un posible heredero, rastreo varias líneas de sangre de antiguos jefes y hasta el momento su único resultado fue una niña de diez años que era la posible descendiente de Vongola tercero habían enviado a Lal Mirch a vigilarla y protegerla pero en sus reportes Lal siempre indicaba que la niña no era adecuada para ser la cabeza de Vongola además parecía carecer de una llama._

Nono estaba desesperado y cada día que pasaba los solo un engaño aliados y enemigos de la familia empezaban a sospechar que Vongola se había quedado sin heredero

* * *

Japón, Namimori. Tsuna paso las manos por la puerta de la que fue su casa la corte le había permitido al fin salir solo al mundo pero él sabía muy bien que ellos nunca le quitarían la mirada de encima ahora que había terminado su entrenamiento quiso volver al lugar donde todo inicio, la casa donde había vivido, cerro los ojos y recordó a su madre su sonrisa cansada y su mirada triste no fue un buen hijo pero aunque ahora no sabía a donde la corte la había enviado tenía la certeza de que era más feliz de lo que fue a su lado suspiro y abrió nuevamente los ojos su estómago protesto pidiendo comida y el no pudo evitar sonreír había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo un deseo tan básico como alimentarse.

Caminar por la ciudad en la que creció aun oculto bajo un glamur era extraño creía que volver le traería viejos recuerdos tal vez no todos bonitos pero recuerdos más al mirar a su alrededor no podía recordar casi nada y los recuerdos de las golpizas eran lejanos como si no le hubiesen pasado a él como si alguien más hubiese sufrido aquello, pero no debía sorprenderse la última vez que se dejó guiar por sus sentimientos había causado grandes destrozos antes de que Vladimir interviniera y lo parara no, para él los sentimientos no eran buenos, era mejor así.

Alguien lo observaba, tenía esa sensación desde varias calles atrás pero no hizo ningún movimiento solo continuo caminado hasta que chocó contra un muchacho era más alto que él, tenía cabello negro y ojos oscuros algo en su mirada afilada le recordó a Tsuna al círculo de asesinos que trabajan con los Drake.

—Lo siento— dijo Tsuna mirándolo directamente

—Ten más cuidado— dijo el chico y le paso alado sin darle una segunda mirada

El ruido de voces y pisadas hicieron que Tsuna girara y se quedó quieto, dejo de respirar sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco mientras recorría con la mirada la secundaria de Namimori los alumnos salían a tropel algunos reían otros se empujaban y otros simplemente pasaban de largo.

Espero los recuerdos, pero como antes estos eran lejanos y ajenos a él completamente como si nunca le hubieran ocurrido directamente volvió a respirar con normalidad y sus ojos volvieron a ser marrones entonces volvió a sentir que lo observaban giro la cabeza y se encontró con otra mirada igual a la de un asesino.

Los ojos acerados se estrecharon como los de un depredador apunto de tacar y antes de que aquel chico hiciera algo Tsuna dio un paso atrás y se marchó cuando estuvo lejos de la escuela y la multitud desapareció Vladimir le había advertido que no llamase la atención pues aunque la corte se encargó de cubrir y limpiar todo el desastre que el ocasiono sellando los recuerdos de todos para que nadie lo pudiese relacionar jamás con el incendio no debía presionar a los humanos.

Tsuna reapareció en un callejón solitario salió de allí y se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad pero antes de eso paso por un local de comida

Tsuyoshi no aparto los ojos de su joven cliente mientras preparaba la comida que le había pedido, el chico parecía distraído pero algo en su manera de sentarse en el modo en que se comportaba y su mirada recorría todo el local provocaba que el instinto del hombre estuviese alerta dispuesto a atacar y defenderse, cuando el chico se levantó del asiento y se acercó a recoger su orden alzo la mirada y vio directamente al hombre mayor a los ojos, fueron solo unos instantes pero Tsuyoshi sintió el terrible deseo de coger su espada para defenderse, solo cuando el chico se marchó él pudo respirar tranquilo.

* * *

Kawahira estaba apoyado en la entrada de su tienda sus ojos se mantenían cerrados pero estaba percibiendo el poder y la magia que el viento arrastraba

—Que interesante güiro de acontecimientos - murmuro

—Checker Face, debo pedirte que no mires a mi aprendiz con esos codiciosos ojos tuyos - susurro una voz a su espalda.

—Vladimir Drake, han pasado algunos siglos - comento el peliblanco sonriendo ligeramente mientras su mano tocaba el anillo del infierno

—Muy pocos en mi humilde opinión, guardián - respondió Vladimir

—No estaríamos teniendo esta conversación si no te hubieses llevado al futuro portador de una parte del Tri-Ni-Set, aunque es interesante me pregunto ¿qué ocurrirá ahora que Tsunayoshi es un Drake? – dijo el de cabello blanco

—Lo dices como si fuera malo, el alma del chico estaba rota, nosotros no lo pedimos pero ahora que es nuestro no lo dejaremos ir – respondió serio Vladimir

—Y los _Alver_ ¿están de acuerdo en eso? – cuestiono Kawahira

—La corte lo ha aprobado y reconocido, es un cazador, un Drake, así que déjalo fuera de tu juego sombrero de hierro - susurro Vladimir antes de desaparecer en un capullo de llamas oscuras.

El hombre peliblanco sonrió recordando lo que sabía sobre los Drake; eran humanos antes de convertirse, humanos que según las leyendas descendían de un antiguo y perdido linaje de magos cuyo espíritu estaba roto normalmente muchos humanos poseían el potencial para convertirse y despertar la magia oscura, pero casi nunca se transformaban pues su energía estaba en armonía pero cuando la armonía se rompía los instintos de la bestia dormida en su interior se hacían presentes dejando que el dragón oscuro se manifestara y corrompiera el alma, cuando aquello pasaba solo podían ocurrir dos cosas. Una, el humano en cuestión se transformaba en un Drake y se unía a la guardia fantasma o acababa siendo un _Joker,_ inmortales similares a los vampiros que buscaban su sustento alimentándose de la energía vital de los que lo rodean, explosivos e impredecibles eran un riesgo para la humanidad por esa razón eran cazados y eliminados por la guardia fantasma.

Kawahira sonrió e ingreso a su tienda pensando en el irónico destino que le había tocado al heredero Vongola

—Me gustaría ver la cara de los Vongola cuando descubran que Tsunayoshi aún vive, pero ya no es quien fue – comento desvaneciéndose en las sombras

Continuara….


	3. La misión

**_katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano_**

* * *

 _ **La misión.**_

Tsuyoshi cerró su restaurant más tarde de lo habitual y cuando saco la basura se acercó hasta la entrada se quedó allí unos minutos viendo hacia ambos lado pero no había nadie en la calle sacudió la cabeza y regreso dentro en el segundo piso oyó pasos y suspiro cansado no había querido admitirlo pero estaba preocupado por su hijo y por el muchacho que hacía un mes se presentó allí siempre aprecia a la misma hora todos los días siempre pedía lo mismo nunca hablaba mucho pero hasta ahora no había faltado y aunque el hombre no quería admitirlo se había acostumbrado a la presencia del chico más aquella tarde el castaño no aprecio y al hombre se le hiso extraño pero lo dejo pasar pero ahora ya iban tres días sin que el chiquillo se apareciera por el restaurant

—¿Pops? - la vos de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos y giro para ver a su muchacho

—¿Qué pasa Takeshi? - pregunto

—Voy a salir un rato volveré en una hora – informo el chico Tsuyoshi miro a su hijo y sintió un gran pesar Takeshi había cambiado y parecía ir cada vez peor

—Ten cuidado dijo el hombre, pero no recibió respuesta

El adolescente salió de la casa y camino sin rumbo sabía que no estaba bien que había empezado a caer en una espiral de depresión y cada vez se hundía más pero por mucho que intentaba salir de todo no podía en la escuela las constantes miradas de aquellos que habían sobrevivido pero de alguna manera quedaron marcados eran demasiado acusadora o por lo menos eso le parecían a él y lo peor fue cuando se rompió el brazo poco después del incidente sus amigos su equipo lo dejaron solo fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que nunca tuvo realmente amigos, nadie que cuidara su espalda nadie que lo apoyara y no buscase solamente su popularidad. Takeshi se detuvo y fijo sus ojos en el agua que corría bajo el puente sin siquiera pensarlo se apoyó en el barandal con la mirada aun fija en el agua su cuerpo se inclinó más y más y sus manos poco a poco empezaron a aflojar su agarre su mente le repetía lo fácil que sería soltarse y desaparecer, el rio estaba muy crecido y nadie encontraría su cuerpo tal vez incluso llegaría hasta el mar. por aquel lugar no había nadie y las farolas de la ciudad ya habían encendido sus luces mientras las primeras estrellas empezaban asomarse tímidamente en el firmamento.

Cerró los ojos su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante sus pies casi se despegaban del suelo cuando a pocos metros de donde estaba emergió una pared de fuego oscuro él parpadeo desconcertado y se preguntó si aquello era real o si ya su mente había terminado por perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, pero sin darle tiempo a nada más vio a dos personas emerger de las llamas, una traía algo entre sus brazos y cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras el fuego desaprecia como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

— _Demonios_ – aquella voz Takeshi la había oído unas pocas veces, pero lo recordaba claramente dio un par de pasos vacilantes

Pero entonces oyó un llanto las luces no le permitían ver bien pero ese quejido fue suficiente para obligarlo a actuar se acercó rápidamente y vio al castaño cliente de su padre, estaba de rodillas en el suelo y sostenía contra su pecho a un bebe que parecía inconsciente mas no estaba solo a su lado una delicada muchacha de cortos cabellos y ojos brillantes sujetaba del hombro al castaño

—Dime que hacer Tsuna, ¿cómo te puedo ayudar? - preguntaba la chica entre sollozos

—¿Necesitan ayuda? - pregunto Takeshi

la luz de la farola finalmente se encendió y el moreno quedo horrorizado, la ropa del castaño parecía estar mojada pero no era agua lo que caía, a sus pies el rojo de la sangre había formado un pequeño charco y parte de la cara y cuello del muchacho estaba quemada dejando ver el musculo más aun así el castaño rápidamente extendió un brazo tratando de colocar a la chica tras él.

—¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto ella sus ojos de un intenso color azul claro se volvieron afilados – Takeshi estuvo a punto de alejarse, pero una fuerza superior le impidió abandonarlos

—Soy Yamamoto Takeshi, solo quiero ayudar - dijo

—No te conozco aléjate sino…

—Yo lo conozco lady Keira no nos hará daño, está bien - susurro el castaño alzando la cabeza y mirando directamente a Yamamoto

—¿Tsuna estás seguro? - pregunto la chica el castaño solo asintió y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se puso en pie

Takeshi lo vio tambalearse y rápidamente se acercó para sujetarlo la muchacha aun con desconfianza extendió las manos Takeshi supuso que quería que le diese al pequeño niño más el castaño negó suavemente ella rodo los ojos y sacudió la cabeza

—Te llevare a un hospital creo que podemos llegar si te apoyas en mi - dijo el moreno

—No, necesitamos llegar a mi casa Yamamoto san solo allí estaremos seguros - susurro el castaño

—Pero …

—Por favor Yamamoto-san – le susurro el castaño

Takeshi quiso protestar decirle que era una locura pero había algo en la manera en que le hablaba, en sus voz que hiso que el ex beisbolista obedeciera aun en contra de su buen juicio asintió y ayudo al muchacho a llegar hasta un bloque de departamentos algunas personas los vieron pero nadie parecía notar las heridas del castaño pues no se acercaron ni preguntaron nada tampoco parecían mirar a la chica que los acompañaba y se mantenía casi pegada al costado del castaño el joven moreno tenía varias preguntas pero no realizó ninguna y solo ayudo al castaño a llegar hasta su departamento en el segundo piso.

En cuanto el castaño abrió la puerta Takeshi sintió una gran presión y unas inmensas ganas de llorar más sacudió la cabeza y ayudo al castaño a ingresar y sentarse en el sillón, Tsuna había cerrado los ojos y la chiquilla había desaparecido en el pasillo entonces el moreno observo el departamento; era pequeño y bastante impersonal no había fotos, las paredes eran blancas y todo el lugar estaba tan inmaculado que más parecía un apartamento de muestra que la casa de un adolescente, entonces se giró para ver al castaño y se sorprendió al notar que la piel de su cara no parecía tan terrible como la primera vez que la vio mas eso no quito que el chico pareciera desmayado aguantado un gran dolor.

—Tsuna voy a curarte esas heridas - dijo entonces la chica que salía del pasillo con un botiquín bastante grande

—Voy a estar bien, solo necesito unos momentos tal vez unas horas - respondió Tsuna sin abrir los ojos

—¡No importa lo que tu creas te vamos a curar esas heridas! - respondió ella limpiando sus lagrimas

—Yamamoto san – Takeshi miro al muchacho a los ojos y vio una gran tristeza que hiso estrujar su corazón

—¿necesitas algo? - finalmente pregunto Takeshi

—Cuida de este niño por hoy mañana me encargare de resolver ese problema - dijo el castaño alzando sus manos y ofreciendo al bebe que Takeshi finalmente vio bien era un niño pequeño vestido con un pijama de vaca y con un gran afro

El moreno no sabía porque extendió las manos y recibió al niño ni siquiera lo noto y solo fue consciente de lo que había hecho cuando estaba a unas cuadras de su casa y el niño en sus brazos se removió buscando comodidad.

Tsuna se mantuvo quieto esperando hasta que el muchacho moreno se marchó cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró el chico se puso en pie la chica lo miro molesta pero el hiso una leve inclinación.

—My lady por favor descanse me arreglare y la llevare a casa - dijo formalmente

—Tsuna - susurro la chica

El muchacho ingreso al baño y se deshizo de la ropa y sangre seca que tenía pegada en la piel cuando se metió bajo la fría ducha sus músculos se relajaron

El chico sacudió la cabeza pensando en todos los problemas y en las consecuencias que traerían sus acciones imprudentes guiadas por un momento de debilidad y todo había comenzado tres días atrás cuando Vladimir le dio una misión especial

—La hija de Lumen ha escapado de sus cuidadores debes ir por ella y llevarla devuelta con su padre – había ordenado el moreno poniendo un viejo reloj de bolsillo en sus manos

—Mi primera misión en solitario será ir por la princesa rebelde pregunto contemplando el reloj que mostraba la ciudad de Londres

—Alguien tiene que devolver a la niña con su padre antes de que ella comience una guerra entre los mortales – respondió Vladimir

—Creí que era hija de un elfo de la luz

—Así es su padre es lord Lumen, el señor de la luz pero su madre… por otro lado es una bruja literalmente -

—Ya veo, una mestiza - susurro el castaño contemplando el reloj que ahora mostraba la torre de Londres

—Es importante que la encuentres Tsuna - dijo Vladimir antes de salir del restaurant y dejar al adolescente solo

Tsuyoshi observo a su cliente más frecuente intrigado el chico era todo un misterio no hablaba mucho y siempre tenía esa mirada apagada como si la vida se hubiera escapado de sus ojos como si ya nada le importara realmente era una mirada que él conocía bien pues su propio hijo tenía esa misma mirada esos mismos ojos muertos.

El castaño se puso en pie y se marchó aún no había tenido tiempo de pedir su almuerzo pero no importaba tenía una misión y pensaba cumplirla así que lo primero que iba hacer era ir por sus cosas al departamento camino en silencio esquivando a los transeúntes que apenas y lo notaban se alejó de la parte bonita de la ciudad y se metió por un callejón en dirección al complejo de departamentos estaba por ingresar cuando vio a un chico de cabello blanco muy corto salir de uno de los edificios tenia barios moretones en la cara y su ropa estaba hecha un desastre el peliblanco lo miro a los ojos y Tsuna lo contemplo en silencio en los ojos del chico vio una gran desesperación pero él no podía hacer nada así que se dio la vuelta e ingreso a su edificio.

Una vez solo volvió a sacar el reloj ahora mostraba un pequeño lago en escocia el castaño sacudió la cabeza y se cabio de ropa a algo más cómodo una vez listo extendió su mano con el reloj la llama oscura cubrió el objeto y se abrió un vórtice por el que cruzo.

Dos días después el castaño estaba parado fuera de un salón de baile, la niña rebelde al parecer sabía que alguien la seguía y estaba saltando de lugar en lugar y para cuando Tsuna llegaba ella ya había desaparecido si no fuera por aquel reloj que la rastreaba y se lo mostraba a el ahora mismo estaría perdido.

Camino rápidamente a través de la seguridad del lugar y busco a su objetivo finalmente la pudo ver y la reconoció al instante por la magia que desprendía de su cuerpo y por su apariencia la chica tenía el cabello largo y negro como el ala de un cuervo su piel era blanca y su rostro aristocrático por mucho que ella quisiese esconderlo su belleza sobrenatural era muy evidente y aquel fino vestido azul media noche solo la hacía destacar aún más Tsuna sacudió la cabeza ella estaba siendo descuidada con el aura que la rodeaba cualquier joker la hallaría siguió con la mirada a los hombres que la acompañaban y espero hasta que pudo acercarse.

—Saludos Lady Keira - dijo inclinado ligeramente la cabeza la chica lo miro asustada sus grandes ojos rojizos expresaron asombro y un sinfín de emociones que a Tsuna le parecieron muy curiosas

—¿Quién eres? No, ¿cómo me encontraste? - pregunto

—Soy un drake, vengo a escoltarla a casa - dijo

—No voy a volver a esa prisión que él llama casa - respondió la chica

—My lady no está a salvo su belleza y su poder atraerán el peligro el mundo mortal no es para usted - dijo tendiéndole la mano

—Solo eres uno de los perros guardianes no me trates como a una ignorante se a lo que me atengo estando aquí - respondió ella molesta

—Debo llevarla de regreso de cualquier modo - dijo Tsuna mirándola directamente

La chica miro hacia la fiesta su acompañante estaba al otro lado sonriendo entonces volvió su mirada al castaño esos ojos marrones sin sentimientos le recordaron al lugar de donde había escapado aquel palacio tan lujoso y lleno de seres sin corazón bajo la mirada sabía que aunque se negara el, la llevaría de regreso alzo la mirada y la clavo en los ojos inexpresivos del castaño

—Una noche más y volveré – dijo decidida

—Es muy imprudente que le permita algo así – le respondió Tsuna sin inmutarse por la intensidad de su mirada

—Una noche más drake o podría escapar ahora tal vez me atrapes y me lleves de regreso, pero no lo harás sin revelarte y a la magia – ella sonrió esperando una respuesta

Tsuna la contemplo unos momentos analizándola de hecho él podría llevársela sin que nadie lo note, pero algo en su interior sentía diversión o admiración tal ver por la resolución de aquella princesa rebelde que lo miraba con superioridad.

Keira se mantuvo imperturbable por fuera, pero era un mar de nervios y miedo por dentro no quería volver, pero sabía que era inevitable mas solo deseaba un poco de libertad solo unas horas más.

—¿Y que le diré a su padre? - pregunto el castaño al fin la chica parpadeo sorprendida no creyó que fue tan fácil, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente.

—Nada, el no necesita saber que me hallaste solo mézclate y disfruta - respondió sonriendo sin poder evitarlo

—Hasta que acabe esta fiesta - dijo él. la muchacha asintió y se alejó en busca de un poco más de diversión y libertad

Tsuna la contemplo alejarse y entonces sintió una punzada en la parte posterior del cuello no sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba cometiendo un error al dejar la chica se quedara.

Rebon estaba en lo alto de un balcón observando a su objetivo el trabajo era simple nada complicado y por eso mismo el hitman tenía la mitad de su atención puesta en su objetivo mientras pensaba en la situación de Vongola y aunque todavía nadie sabía que la más poderosa famiglia había perdido a otro heredero pero alejo esos pensamientos y volvió a observar a su objetivo del otro lado en un amplio salón de baile un muchacho de cabellos rojizos y ojos negros se movía con gracia alrededor de una jovencita que era completamente ajena a lo que estaba por ocurrir.

En el mismo salón Tsuna estaba en un rincón casi fundido con la pared oculto bajo un simple glamur mientras sus ojos seguían a la rebelde princesa.

El castaño observo a todos en el lugar y había detectado a la mayor amenaza sus ojos se oscurecieron al ver como aquel joker de cabellos rojos y ojos negros se había acercado a la chiquilla él estaba por moverse, pero vio la chica rechazar al joker que se tomó bien el rechazo y se alejó o eso parecía. Tsuna sabía que aquel ser era más inteligente y cauto no era impulsivo como su última presa este era un depredador experimentado que sabía que batallas pelear, pero aun así la muchacha a la que perseguía era una tentación muy grande

Desde el otro lado del salón un chico de cabello plateado y ojos jade veía con indiferencia a todos o eso precia, pero él sabía que algo muy grande estaba por pasar el ambiente, la música y las conversaciones aparentemente calmadas eran solo una máscara pues en aquel salón de baile estaban dos herederos de una familia de la mafia y ambos planeaban eliminar al rival para quedarse con el título de jefe. La fiesta estaba a punto de acabar y los pocos inocentes que quedaran entre los fuegos cruzados ni siquiera lo sospechaban.

Una bala desato todo el caos. Rebon disparo directo a la cabeza del chiquillo pelirrojo el hitaman miro con aburrimiento como el cuerpo caía al suelo y el caos daba inicio en el salón de baile primero fueron los gritos reclamos y después se desato el infierno.

Hayato lanzo algunos cartuchos de dinamita y se cubrió de las balas no esperaba que todo comenzara tan pronto ni siquiera fue consciente de que había pasado solo escucho el disparo y después todos estaban intentando matarse entre sí, los dos herederos, cada uno rodeado de sus hombres disparaban sin importarles quien quedaba en medido, el peliplata que había sido contratado por Alanzo, el mayor de los hermanos como un refuerzo y estaba por lanzar un par de cartuchos pequeños cuando noto que en medio de todo aquel desastre estaba un chico talvez de su edad estaba de pie junto a la mujer que había acompañado a Estefan el hermano menor de Alonzo, el peliplata vio a la mujer y al chico discutiendo los disparos habían sido detenidos todos estaban reagrupándose los empleados del hotel hacía rato que habían huido Hayato de alguna manera fue atraído por el castaño que había tomado a la chica del brazo y ahora la llevaba con el hacia la salida

— _Estefan, ¿qué te parece si terminamos con esto de una buena ves?_ \- pregunto Alonzo Hayato volvió la cabeza preguntándose porque nadie le prestaba atención a la chica que era sacada del lugar por el castaño

—¿ _Quieres volver a jugar como cuando éramos niños?_ \- pregunto Estefan desde algún lado

— _¡Porque no, el que gana el juego se queda con todo_ \- dijo Alonzo

Hayato no prestaba atención a las divagaciones de los mafiosos solo podía mantener los ojos en la inusual pareja que le paso casi alado

—La fiesta aún no ha terminado protestaba la chica

—Ver la masacre de estos sujetos no creo que sea parte de la fiesta – respondió el chico

Hayato lo vio cerca de la puerta y estaba por escabullirse y seguirlos cuando algo inusual paso

—~ ¿Adónde vas cazador? ~ - pregunto una vos

— _¿Quién rayos eres tú? -_ exigió saber Alonzo cuando un muchacho de talvez unos veinte años se puso en pie sus cabellos rojos brillaba de manera extraña y sus ojos negros y sin pupila observaban todo con aburrimiento

—Mi misión no es cazarte joker – respondió el castaño

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes que hacen aquí? - exigía_ saber ahora Estefan

—humanos siempre hablando cuando nadie les pregunta - dijo el pelirrojo entonces varios disparos llovieron sobre él, su cuerpo se movió por la fuerza de las balas impactando, pero la sonrisa esa oscura sonrisa jamás se borraría de la mente de Hayato

— _¿qué rayos eres tú? -_ Estefan había salido de su escondite seguido de cerca por su hermano ambos tenían la mirada clavada en el sujeto ninguno recordaba haberlo invitado, ninguno jamás lo había visto

—Váyanse - ordeno Tsuna mientras su mirada no se apartaba del pelirrojo

—~ no quieres calentar un poco antes de jugar~- pregunto el sujeto sin dejar de sonreír

los mafiosos no entendían nada ¿qué rayos pasaba? ¿quiénes eran esos dos chiquillos? entonces Estefan vio a su pareja junto al castaño la chica lucia asustada y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la gabardina del chico

—¿quiénes son ellos K…? - las palabras murieron en sus labios mientras que el pelirrojo tenía la mano levantada y el dedo índice extendido simulando a una pistola

—~no me gusta que la basura hable con mi futura esposa~ – dijo el pelirrojo sin borrar la sonrisa

lo que paso después el peliplata no lo recordaba bien solo recordaba mucho rojo y que en algún momento el salón había quedo vacío a excepción de él, la chica y los otros dos hombres el pelirrojo y el castaño y un espectador más el no noto.

Rebon no entendía que había pasado el disparo y dio limpiamente en el blanco la bala impacto en la cabeza de objetivo, pero este se levantó lo más asombroso fue que al levantarse giro la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa a Rebon que disparo tres veces más en lugares vitales pero esta vez no cayó al suelo simplemente siguió sonriendo y se giró para adentrarse en plena balacera que se llevaba a cabo en el salón de baile.

Cuando el arcobaleno bajo del balcón vio a todos los miembros de la famiglia Meloni muertos los dos herederos estaban uno alado del otro ambos ejecutados el único sobreviviente era el pelirrojo que tenía las manos alzadas y simulaba disparar contra un chiquillo castaño que se mantenía oculto parcialmente tras unas mesas

Rebon frunció el ceño, el nunca fallaba y este no iba ser su primer fracaso león se enrosco en su mano y se preparó para disparar, pero cuando la luz dio en la cara del oponente del pelirrojo el arcobaleno frunció el ceño al ver aquella cara todos en la mafia conocían aquella cara que era una réplica de Vongola primo, el arcobaleno se movió y oculto dispuesto a observar, entonces el pelirrojo bajo las manos.

—creí que eras el orgullo de Vladimir, su primer alumno en más de mil años — dijo el joker esperando recibir alguna replica, pero nada el castaño ni siquiera respondía – ha sido divertido jugar contigo pequeño drake pero tengo planes y la hermosa Keira está en ellos así que por favor muere —

el joker sonrió y sus manos se rodearon de flamas purpuras antes de que del suelo surgieran grandes espadas de hielo que atravesaron todo el salón Tsuna no se movió y la ilusión se desvaneció.

Rebon sonrió el chico era bueno, aunque la falta de emoción era algo inquietante esos ojos completamente muertos sin miedo sin sentimientos eran los ojos de un asesino de alguien que había perdido su alma de una persona que vio el lado oscuro de la humanidad mas no había una oportunidad para hablar cuando tenían a un loco disparando con llamas de la niebla el hitaman dejo al chiquillo para después porque ahora solo debía encargarse del pelirrojo ya luego hablaría con el muchacho, o ese era el plan el arcobaleno, sujeto su arma y disparo directo a la espalda del pelirrojo este cayó al suelo el arcobaleno ingreso y miro al sujeto tenía los ojos cerrados y no respiraba estaba muerto entonces los ojos negros se alzaron para ver al castaño.

—¿Quién eres? - pregunto apuntale no recibió ninguna respuesta ni siquiera un parpadeo es más el chico no lo miraba a él tenía la vista fija en el pelirrojo.

—quiero irme ahora - dijo entonces la chica y Rebon vio como el muchacho asentía más sus ojos no abandonaban el cuerpo del pelirrojo

—está muerto, esas balas tenían un poderoso veneno nadie podría sobrevivir a eso - solo hubo silencio

Hayato tenía los ojos fijos en el muchacho castaño y en el hitman más grande del mundo, pero entonces unas frías manos se arrastraron por la columna del peliplata y su cuerpo se movió solo

—~ pequeño cazador descuidado~ — canturreo su boca, pero no era el, su cuerpo se movía solo

—deja al humano joker de la niebla — ordeno el castaño

—no quiero, este cuerpo, aunque joven es algo fuerte y me servirá durante un tiempo – respondió

Rebon ahora miraba la adolescente de cabello plateado y al castaño, la chica seguía pegada al segundo y ninguno prestaba atención al arcobaleno

Una sonrisa extraña antinatural creció en la cara del joven mafioso mientras extendía sus dedos y de cada uno de ellos brotaba una llama de distinto color lo que ocasiono la risa del peliplata

—mira que cosas más divertidas rio alegremente mientras las llamas en sus manos crecían

Rebon observo al chiquillo sorprendido había oído sobre la posesión de cuerpos era algo que Estraneo estaba investigando antes de que fuesen destruidos pero aquel pelirrojo no parecía alguien que hubiese sido un experimento de estraneo.

Keira miro al de cabello plateado y luego a su guardián que saco de su ropa un espada de media luna, soltó el brazo del castaño y corrió hacia la puerta

—mi princesa espera — la llamo aquel joker, pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarla el Cataño bloqueo al peliplata

Rebon observo a la chiquilla marcharse, pero su atención estaba más en los dos adolescentes que ahora estaban frente a frente.

La risa fue la premisa y después el joker se lanzó sobre el castaño con las manos cubiertas de llamas rojas Tsuna alzo las dos espadas de media luna y bloqueo antes de atacar ambos chocaron y el peliplata logro golpear el hombro de Tsuna con sus llamas y la ropa al igual que la piel se corroyeron dejando una fea quemadura.

Tsuna hiso una mueca, pero se sobrepuso y ataco sus espadas brillaron unos segundos antes de que el golpeara al bonbardero poseído en el estómago dejando dos grandes cortes que sangraron copiosamente más aquello solo provoco más risa por parte del joker que cambio de llama usando ahora la suya las llamas de la niebla cubrieron todo el lugar y cientos de espejos aparecieron crenado un laberinto Rebon estaba impresionado por la destreza de aquel sujeto había creado una ilusión física muy poderosa.

Tsuna observo los espejos y supo que más que una ilusión era un hechizo que sostenía aquella fantasía.

—divierte aprendiz de Vladimir - rio mientas el desaprecia y cientos de imágenes suyas se reflejaban en el espejo duplicándose miles de veces

—¿qué aras chico? — pregunto Rebon también dentro del laberinto de espejos

Keira corrió por el hotel y llego hasta el quinto piso sabía que el drake la protegería pero no iba a quedarse abrió apresuradamente la puerta e ingreso con rapidez

—¿Lambo dónde estás? - pregunto entonces vio a un niño pequeño dormido en el sofá se apresuró en llegar junto a el y lo despertó bruscamente

—¿Qué pasa porque despiertas al gran lambo? - pregunto el entreabriendo los ojos

—No vamos Lambo iremos a un lugar divertido dijo ella atrayendo toda la atención del niño

—¿Adonde? - cuestiono curioso

—Tú, a ningún lado humano tonto pero Keira y yo iremos a un viaje - canturreo el peliplata materializándose rodeado de niebla

—¿Dónde está el drake? - cuestiono ella abrasando al niño protectoramente

—Ho, el pequeño cazador está ocupado pero no te preocupes te tratare bien pequeña princesa una vez que logre entrar a la ciudad de luz te dejare marchar… tal vez - rio

Lambo miro la cara aterrorizada de la chica y los ojos dementes de aquel hombre de pelo plateado no iba dejar que el lastimara a su amiga a la única que lo había cuidado más que su famiglia más que nadie desde que tenía memoria.

Se removió ansioso y logro soltarse lo suficiente para meter una mano en su cabello y sacar una granada rosada que le lanzó al peliplata

El estruendo fue tremendo resonó en todo el lugar y el humo se alzó permitiendo a la chica escapar o eso pareció.

Keira corrió hacia la ventana y tiro de ella para abrirla, pero entonces unas filosas espinas crecieron alrededor del ventanal cortándole el paso el humo se fue disipando dejando ver todo el lugar lleno de largas enredaderas espinosas que reptaban cubriendo todo el suelo en medio estaba el peli plata sus ojos verdes habían pasado a ser negros y finas venas oscuras empezaron a resaltarse en su pálida piel.

—Ese cuerpo no aguantara mucho más tu alma corrupta está despedazando a ese mortal desde dentro – dijo la chica

—Es cierto, pero aún le quedan algunas horas muy bella dama más que tiempo suficiente para llevarte conmigo – respondió dando un paso adelante

Keira se mantuvo firme, aunque su corazón martillaba frenético lambo había dejado de moverse y seguía mirando al peliplata entonces sintió como los brazos de su protectora se apretaron un poco echo la cabeza hacia tras y noto como ella empezaba a temblar su pequeña mano se colocó sobre el brazo de la chica deseando darle confort al igual que ella se lo había dado antes

—Eres una dama muy terca pero pronto vas a ceder cuando tus piernas no puedan más y las espinas se claven en tu piel aceptaras mi trato – canturreo

Las espinas se arrastraron y pronto como víboras empezaron a trepar por las piernas de la chica dejando un rastro de cortes pequeños y dolorosos

—Lambo, lo siento — le dijo la chica

Lambo la miro preguntándose porque se despedía porque lo dejaba, pero solo vio unos ojos tristes

—Mi pequeña lady — canturreo el acercándose

En ese momento el piso se derritió y el joker cayo al nivel inferior frente a él estaba el Drake castaño sus ojos habían cobrado vida ya no eran apagado ahora brillaban de color marrón oscuro el joker sonrió y extendió la mano un fino bastón apareció tenía una empuñadura blanca con la forma de una cabeza de ave

Vero que vas enserio ahora pequeño cazador aun así no eres rival para mi dijo su bastón golpeo el suelo y las sombras se despegaron de las paredes volviéndose solidas enredaderas espinosas que se lanzaron hacia adelante engullendo todo a su paso Tsuna soltó sus espadas y cerró los ojos las enredaderas se envolvieron en torno a él todos quemando con la llama de la tormenta

El castaño oyó un grito en la parte superior y reconoció la vos de la chica a la que debía proteger, pero la ignoro y pronto todo quedo en blanco unos segundos antes de que aquel infinito espacio se llenara de fuego una llama oscura negra y en medio de aquello el fuego naranja tsuana lo llamo y este respondió a su voz acudió presuroso pronto negro y naranja lo rodearon y la espinas se volvieron piedra las enredaderas se convirtieron en roca

—Vaya eso no me lo esperaba - dijo el joker sonriendo

Rebon observo todo incrédulo eran llamas de la noche, la llama que se suponía era la especialidad de vindicare el chico que se parecía a Giotto Vongola tenía llamas de la noche aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Keira se liberó cuando las espinas se volvieron piedra entonces desde el agujero observo al joker y al cazador en el piso inferior, el joker tenía una sonrisa divertida que no le gusto para nada

—El gran lambo te vencerá grito el niño vestido de vaca saltando desde los brazos de Keira con dos granadas rosas en sus manos

—¡Lambo! - exclamo la chica asustada

El joker alzo la cabeza y entonces las granadas explotaron creando una cortina de humo y destruyendo uno de los duplicados lambo rio orgulloso de su trabajo mas no pudo disfrutar demasiado cuando sintió una mano cerrarse en su cabeza

—Estúpido niño – Tsuna y Keira vieron al joker presionar sus dedos cubiertos de llamas rojas en la cabeza del pequeño que soltó un alarido

—¡No Lambo! - grito la joven

Tsuna se quedó quieto viendo al niño retorcerse y entonces una chispa verde bailo rodeando al niño y dándole una descarga al joker que aun así no lo soltó.

—Déjalo ir – la voz de Tsuna había cobrado emoción y a pesar sus heridas y quemaduras se oía demandante

—No - rio el peliplata

Pero antes de poder agregar mas sus manos fueron sujetas y la llama oscura trepo por su cuerpo engullendo la llama roja pronto todo el cuerpo de Gokudera Hayato estaba cubierto de negro como si hubiese sido consumido por completo por las sombras su mano se aflojo y Lambo cayo desmayado aunque el rayo verde aun resplandecía en su piel Tsuna lo cogió antes de que golpear el suelo y algo extraño ocurrió, el fuego naranja que se ocultaba tras la llama oscura cubrió el pequeño cuerpo del niño reconociéndolo como suyo aferrándose a él, Tsuna sintió algo extraño un estremecimiento lo recorrió y sintió una curiosidad infantil un sentimiento que lo aturdió un segundo que fue suficiente para que el joker abandonara el cuerpo de Hayato y desapareciera fundiéndose en las sombras.

El pliplata se derrumbó como una marioneta sin cuerdas cuando ya no hubo nadie mas que lo controlara y Tsuna entonces cayo de rodillas, las llamas se extendieron creando un circulo alzándose hasta casi tocar el techo Rebon quedo al otro lado de las llamas y vio a la chiquilla correr junto al castaño que sostenía al niño vestido de vaca.

—Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí Drake - dijo ella tratando de que él se pusiera en pie

—Tsuna – la chica y Rebon lo miraron con atención - Mi nombre es Tsuna —dijo el entonces las llamas oscuras se reunieron abriendo un portal para permitirles marcharse

Rebon los vio desaparecer en el portal igual a vindice pero no tenía mucho tiempo pronto todo el edificio caería y él tenía mucho que hacer más sus ojos se posaron en el chico de cabello plateado que yacía inconsciente y herido gravemente pero aún vivo, el asesino lo considero unos momentos, si debía ayudar al chico o no, más recordó que ese mocoso era el protegido de Shamal y si el chiquillo vivía el médico le debería otro favor.

Tres días después Rebon revisaba las grabaciones que se pudieron recuperar del hotel, pero en ninguna vio al chico castaño y ninguna gravo más allá del baile en el salón antes de que todo comenzara

—Rebon ¿que es lo que estás buscando?— cuestiono Shamal mirando la pantalla del computador que el asesino veía con tanto interés

—Nada que te incumba Shamal —respondió cerrando los archivos y con un nuevo objetivo en mente.

Continuara….


	4. El pequeño rayo

_**katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano**_

* * *

 _ **El pequeño rayo**_

Keira junto a Tsuna llegaron al gran bosque de la niebla allí donde estaba oculta la entrada al mundo de los _Alver,_ la chica iba en silencio ya había tenido tiempo de ver a Lambo una última ves y se había despedido después de que el castaño le prometiera que cuidaría del niño ahora a pocos minutos de volver una vez más a su mundo la chica se detuvo Tsuna se giró para verla allí de pie sin moverse

 _—_ ¿Ocurre algo malo? _—_ pregunto el tras unos minutos

 _—_ Nada _—_ respondió ella alzando la cabeza altivamente

Ambos avanzaron más y la niebla se hizo más espesa, entonces de la bruma Vladimir emergió tenía el cabello mojado y una sonrisa

 _—_ ¡Oh! Tsuna estas bien y hallaste a lady Keira, no esperaba menos de mi aprendiz _—_ dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico

Tsuna parpadeo y sus ojos cobraron algo de vida Keira que había visto aquello se quedó sorprendida y su sorpresa creció más cuando el chico la miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

 _—_ A partir de aquí yo la acompañare mi lady _—_ dijo el pelinegro

La chiquilla asintió pero sus ojos aún estaban en el rostro del castaño y en ese brillo de vida que lo hacía parecer más humano Vladimir observo a la chica y luego a su descuidado aprendiz que había recuperado algo de brillo en sus ojos muertos.

 _—_ Vamos princesa, su padre la espera _—_ finalmente el cazador soltó al adolescente y le tendió una mano a la chica

 _—_ Adiós lady Keira _—_ dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia

 _—_ Adiós …Tsuna _—_ respondió ella en un susurro antes de desaparecer junto a Vladimir en la niebla

El castaño se quedó parado allí unos momentos más la calidez de la mano de Vladimir aún estaba grabada en un su hombro y la emoción que sintió aún estaba presente pero como la llama de una vela se fue apagando hasta que Tsuna perdió nuevamente el brillo en sus ojos y se encamino de regreso a su casa aún tenía que lidiar con el niño.

* * *

Una hora más tarde. Tsuna observaba al niño de cabello negro que estaba enfurruñado en un rincón de la habitación más su proximidad le había devuelto algo de vida a los ojos marrones del cazador.

 _—_ ¿Dónde está mi _sorella_ Keira? – lloriqueaba el mocoso

 _—_ Ella ya no está pero le prometí que me encargaría de ti _—_ respondió Tsuna

 _—_ ¡No quiero! - grito y se metió debajo de la cama revolviendo su pelo en busca de sus armas

 _—_ Soy todo lo que tienes así que acostúmbrate _—_ dijo el castaño

Mas el niño no lo volvió a mirar Tsuna extendió su mano para sacar a Lambo de su escondite pero se detuvo a la mitad y decidió dejar que el niño se calme así que se alejó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Lambo observo los zapatos del castaño desaparecer por la puerta y se arrastró fuera de su improvisado refugio.

No le gusta nada de esa casa se sentía extraña, oscura, Lambo había vivido en el corazón de la mafia y reconocía la sed de sangre y el aura oscura y abrumadora que poseía el castaño por eso y el miedo que le tenía decidió escapar abrió la ventana y miro hacia abajo no era muy alto y el sobreviviría, siempre sobrevivía.

Tsuna se había quedado dormido y cuando despertó lo primero que noto fue que las emociones habían desaparecido lo que significaba que el niño no estaba cerca se sentó y observo la puerta de la única habitación cerrada por fuera el mocoso seguramente había saltado por la ventana, por eso no le gustaban los niños eran muy problemáticos.

Al abrir la puerta su poción fue confirmada lambo no estaba y las ventas estaban abierta Tsuna se acercó con parsimonia a la ventana y observo hacia abajo no era una caída muy grande y no había un niño en pijama de vaca estampado en la acera así que obviamente el chiquillo había sobrevivido probablemente también podría cuidarse solo pero el castaño camino hacia el armario y lo abrió, allí, en una gran caja se encontraban todo tipo de armas y granadas de color rosa además de un extraña bazuca purpura.

 _—_ Tal vez no debí quitarle todas sus armas cuando se durmió— comento

* * *

Lambo estaba lejos del bloque de departamentos, quería estar lejos de aquel castaño así que sin rumbo vago por las calles y las personas apenas y lo notaron cosa buena hasta que choco contra las piernas de un pelirrojo de gafas. El chico parpadeo extrañado

 _—_ ¿Qué haces aquí solo niño? ¿dónde están tus padres? _—_ cuestiono el muchacho poniéndose a la altura del niño

 _—_ ¿Quién eres tú?, acaso quieres ser un segidor del gran Lambo sama, si es así puedes unirte a mí _—_ declaro el niño dejando al adolescente perplejo

El chico pelirrojo miro al niño confundido sobre todo cuando el pequeño trepo por su brazo y se sentó en su hombro, eso había sido muy extraño mas no le dieron tiempo a meditarlo pues el autoproclamado Lambo tiro de su cabello y le ordeno llevarlo con _sorella_.

 _—_ No sé dónde está tu _sorella_ Lambo, pero podemos ir a mi casa y después buscar a tus padres _—_ dijo

 _—_ Lambo no tiene a nadie más que a s _orella_ _—_ respondió el niño tirando más fuerte del cabello rojo

 _—_ Bueno entonces… _—_

 _—_ Irie Shoichi _—_

El pelirrojo se detuvo Lambo intento ver quien era ese sujeto pero entonces su nuevo sirviente salió corriendo y el niño vaca se tuvo que sujetar con fuerza para no aterrizar en el suelo.

Shoichi corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas lo cual no era mucho pues nunca fue atlético así que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para escapar de aquellos hombres se dirigió por las calles llenas de personas pero la mayoría de gente simplemente ignoraba lo que iba desarrollando a su alrededor y los pocos que veían el peligro desviaban la vista y fingían que no ocurría nada.

Shoichi se metió por un callejón conocía ese lugar había huido varias veces por ahí y sabía que a la mitad del callejón habían pasajes estrechos que se metían en el corazón de una serie de bloques de departamentos y otros negocios no muy legales, a ese lugar ni siquiera el grupo de Hibari _el demonio_ llegaba.

 _—_ Es inútil escapar chico, ya conocemos todos tus escondrijos _—_ dijo el hombre que ahora era acompañado por otros cinco, lo tenían acorralado.

 _—_ Lambo será mejor que te vayas _—_ susurro el pelirrojo

 _—_ ¡El cabeza de tomate es el súbdito del gran Lambo así yo lo protegeré! _—_ grito el niño

 _—_ Lambo no los provoques _—_ gimió el chico, pero Lambo estaba metiendo sus manos en su pelo en busca de sus armas pero … no había nada solo un gran vacío

 _—_ Traigan a Irie, al otro niño no lo necesitamos _—_ ordeno el líder y los demás empezaron a moverse en dirección al adolescente

Shoichi busco con la mirada un escape, una salida entonces vio una puerta semi abierta y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella sus perseguidores quedaron sorprendidos cuando el chiquillo les cerró la puerta en la cara y la atranco.

 _—_ Ahora que hago – gimió, mientras Lambo seguía rebuscando incrédulo entre su cabello todos sus juguetes y sus armas se habían ido, no había nada.

 _—_ ¿Dónde están? ¿porque no están? _—_ murmuraba el niño vaca mientras las lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus ojos, entonces una pequeña chispa verde se encendió seguido del llanto incontrolable de Lambo.

* * *

Fuera. Tsuna ladeo la cabeza al ver a aquellos sujetos tratando de tirar la puerta abajo mientras maldecían parecían furiosos, el castaño parpadeo y se preguntó cómo se sentiría estar furioso mas eso quedo sin relevancia cuando la puerta finalmente cedió y el llanto inconfundible del mocoso vaca llego a sus oídos al igual que el brillo volvió a sus ojos y sin más se movió para recuperar lo que consideraba suyo.

Lambo berreaba sin control mientras Shoichi lo sostenía a cierta distancia y los hombres que lo habían perseguido se encogían un poco debido al ruido estridente del niño.

 _—_ ¡Callen a ese mocoso! _—_ gimió el líder y el mas cercano a la puerta intento arrebatar a Lambo de los brazos de Shoichi

 _—_ Eso es mío – declaro entonces una voz calmada Shoichi observo al recién llegado era un adolescente también, pero al oír su voz Lambo se calló y sus ojos se clavaron en el castaño

 _—_ ¿Quién diablos eres niño? _—_ pregunto el líder de aquellos hombres

 _—_ solo vine a recoger lo que es mío _—_ declaro señalando a Lambo

 _—_ ¡Tu! ¿Dónde están donde están las armas de Lambo sama? _—_ pregunto el niño acusadoramente

 _—_ Te las quite _—_ respondió Tsuna sin inmutarse

 _—_ No tenemos tiempo que perder vamos a llevarnos a los tres _—_ ordeno el líder

Entonces uno de los hombres puso su mano en el hombro de Tsuna pero el castaño cogió la mano y apoyándose en sus piernas lo lanzó por encima suyo como si no pesase nada. los otros hombres se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que el chiquillo había hecho pero en cuanto salieron de su estupor se lanzaron sobre el castaño uno de ellos lo intento coger por la espalda pero Tsuna se inclinó y le dio fuerte golpe en la mandíbula y el sujeto cayó al suelo luego uno a uno los atacantes fueron cayendo inconscientes al final el único que quedaba era el líder que miraba incrédulo al mocoso castaño que hacia acabado con sus compañeros sin sudar además solo bastaron unos pocos golpes para dejarlos inconscientes era como si el chico jugara con ellos como si aquello no hubiese sido más que una molestia además en todo el intercambio ni siquiera parpadeo o mostro alguna emoción simplemente no parecía humano. Entonces el castaño lo miro, sus ojos marrones eran casi negros y esa expresión vacía, sin sentimientos lo hicieron estremecer e inconscientemente desenfundo su arma y le apunto, sus manos temblaban no sabía porque, pero el callejón le pareció más oscuro y le costaba respirar sus ojos una vez más vagaron a los hombres inconscientes a los pies del castaño por uno momento no parecían inconscientes sino muertos. Volvió a mirar al castaño y vio que este estaba extendiendo la mano hacia el adolescente pelirrojo y al niño no lo pensó ni siquiera fue consciente de que había hecho hasta que oyó el disparo y vio como la bala impactaba en el pecho del chico que se había movido para cubrir a los otros dos el arma se le cayó de la mano cuando vio una sonrisa en el rosto de su víctima una sonrisa escalofriante cruel pero antes de poder hacer nada más alguien lo golpeo por la espalda y el sujeto cayó al suelo como un muñeco roto.

* * *

Takeshi había estado regresando de la escuela cuando se cruzó con Tsuna, el castaño no le dijo mucho pero el ex deportista entendió que el pequeño niño que había estado cuidado se había escapado y aunque el castaño no le pido ayuda el moreno lo siguió, recorrieron varias calles, pero no había nada entonces cerca del centro Tsuna se detuvo y Takeshi vio algo extrañado como una minúscula sonrisa fugas aparecía en el rostro del otro chico que sin más se metió por un callejón.

El moreno corrió para alcanzarlo pues en una de las tantas vueltas lo perdió por unos minutos, más cuando oyó los lamentos y gemidos de dolor supo adónde ir, llego en el momento justo, Tsuna tenía a varios sujetos a sus pies pero había uno sosteniendo un arma y dándole la espalda sin pensarlo el chico cogió una barra de metal que estaba tirada en el suelo la levanto pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el sujeto disparo y Takeshi descargo con todas sus fuerzas su improvisada arma sobre la cabeza del tipo que cayó al suelo sin sentido mientras una mancha roja empezó a expandirse de debajo del hombre, el observo inmutable como el hombre había quedado en el suelo más le restó importancia y su mirada se clavó en el castaño.

Tsuna palpo el lugar donde la bala había impactado la sangre mancho sus dedos, pero no era la primera vez que perdía sangre ni que lo herían mas era la primera vez que alguien más aparte de Vladimir intervenía en una de sus peleas entonces volteo y miro al pelirrojo que sostenía su estómago y gemía adolorido.

 _—_ ¿Me puedes devolver a la vaca? _—_ pregunto extendiendo una mano

 _—_ Yo… _—_ Shoichi no sabía que responder, pero Lambo lo salvo

 _—_ ¡Lambo sama quiere sus armas de regreso! _—_ exclamo Lambo saltando a la cabeza de Tsuna

 _—_ No _—_ respondió el castaño sin inmutarse

 _—_ ¡Son mías baka Tsuna! _—_ grito el niño tirando del pelo castaño

Entonces Shoichi vio algo asombroso, de las manos de Lambo salieron unas flamas color verde como si fueran electricidad estática y el cabello de Tsuna soltó una llama naranja que se enrosco entorno al niño de manera posesiva antes de desvanecerse Shoichi tenía cientos de preguntas pero no pudo cuestionar nada pues el adolescente con Lambo aun sobre su cabeza y gritando sobre sus armas empezó a caminar hacia la salida Takeshi no dijo nada solo siguió al castaño y el pelirrojo corrió tras ellos más por inercia que por voluntad propia.

Tsuna abrió la puerta de su casa y apenas cruzo se sacó a Lambo de la cabeza y lo dejo sobre el sofá donde el niño se enfurruño molesto hasta que Takeshi le ofreció unos caramelos.

Shoichi miro a Takeshi y luego al castaño con muchas preguntas aun rondando por su mente, pero antes de formular ninguna el castaño se quitó la chaqueta y volvió a poner su mano en la herida, pero ya no había sangre había dejado de fluir aquello asombro aún más a Shoichi

 _—_ Yamamoto san vigila a la vaca por mí por favor _—_ pidió y sin esperar respuesta se fue por el pasillo

Takeshi miro la puerta cerrada y el silencio se instaló entre ellos, el moreno observo detalladamente al pelirrojo le causaba curiosidad la manera en que había acabado en la casa del misterioso castaño. Shoichi se retorcía las manos preguntándose cómo había acabado metido en aquella casa e involucrado con esas personas que se notaba eran muy problemáticas. Lambo ajeno a todo saboreaba los dulces de uva que el chico moreno le había regalado.

 _—_ ¿Porque te perseguían? _—_ pregunto de repente Takeshi rompiendo el silencio

Shoichi pego un salto asustado por la voz del moreno y Takeshi no pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras que Lambo rompió en una carcajada

 _—_ Cabeza de tomate eres un miedoso _—_ decía el niño riendo estruendosamente

Shoichi se puso completamente rojo y quiso desaparecer más bajo las atentas miradas de lambo y el ex deportista

 _—_ Mi nombre es Irie Shoichi _—_ murmuro dando un suspiro y sin levantar la cabeza – los hombres que él dejo inconscientes me han estado siguiendo por un proyecto que hice junto a un compañero …-

Shoichi apretó los puños había odiado aquel proyecto, pero en su momento su ansia de conocimiento y sus tontas esperanzas de hacer algo diferente pudieron más que su sensatez y no pudo más que enfrascarse por completo en ello y hacer un prototipo funcional desde ese momento su vida fue un sube y baja de peligros, corriendo siempre escapando de sus perseguidores.

 _—_ ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? _—_ pregunto Takeshi curioso Shoichi lo miro unos momentos y sacudió la cabeza no era buena idea mostrárselo

 _—_ ¡Lambo sama lo encontró! _—_ grito el niño del afro volcando la mochila de Shoichi entre las cosas cayeron dos cajas de color gris

 _—_ ¡No! _—_ el pelirrojo se lanzó en pos de los pequeños cubos, pero una pálida mano recogió uno.

 _—_ Que interesante - susurro Tsuna observando el pequeño cubo

Entonces la mano de Tsuna se cubrió de una llama bicolor y el cubo succiono la llama y tomo un color negro con bordes naranjas antes de cambiar y dejar en la mano de Tsuna un anillo oscuro.

 _—_ ¿Qué es eso? _—_ pregunto Takeshi mientras Shoichi boqueaba asombrado

 _—_ Un catalizador _—_ susurro observando el anillo

 _—_ Nunca había hecho algo así _—_ susurro Shoichi mientras su mete ya estaba analizando la variables que habían llevado a aquella reacción tan peculiar

 _—_ ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste? ¿cómo conseguiste las instrucciones para elaborarlo? _—_ pregunto Tsuna observado al pelirrojo mientras sus ojos se oscurecían aún mas.

Shoichi tembló ligeramente ante la oscura mirada del moreno y froto sus manos nervioso, no sabía que responder. Tsuna ladeo la cabeza no comprendía que le ocurría al chico, pero sintió una leve compasión por el así que se sentó y dejo de mirarlo tan fijamente.

 _—_ Solo quiero saber cómo lo hiciste _—_ dijo. Shoichi suspiro y alzo la cabeza

 _—_ Hace cinco meses recibí una invitación a una escuela para jóvenes genios en Inglaterra, era mi sueño hecho realidad así que sin pensarlo acepte todo era como me imagine que seria los estudiantes se centraban en estudiar no en molestar a sus compañeros no era como mi vieja escuela y fue bien, pero, después de la primera semana varios estudiantes fueron retirándose y el grupo comenzó a disminuir y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, para el final solo quedaron cinco estudiantes de todo el grupo original pero siempre nos decían que éramos los mejores por eso estábamos allí así que cuando nos designaron para trabajar directamente en un proyecto especial no lo pesamos y nos enfrascamos por completo en ello, el proyecto estaba basado en unos viejos bocetos y… se suponía que crearíamos algo que revolucionaria la ciencia… cajas capases de albergar energía pura, ningún prototipo funciono como lo esperábamos y cuando solo quedamos dos, Spander y yo entendimos que habíamos cometido un error, huimos y nos separamos fue muy difícil pero logre volver aquí creía que cuando llegara ya no habría nada que temer pero, pero cuando fui a mi antigua casa mi madre y mi hermana ya no estaban y desde entonces me he estado escondiendo, conozco la ciudad y he podido perder a los que me persiguen… la mayoría de las veces _—_ susurro lo último el chico. Tsuna suspiro y negó con la cabeza, Shoichi apretó los puños estaba frustrado y muy cansado.

 _—_ Lo que tú y esos chicos hicieron es algo especial no solo contiene la energía también la conducen es un catalizador, como la varita mágica de un mago, pero esto no conduce magia conduce llamas de la última voluntad, el bajo mundo estaría encantado de poner sus manos en algo así y los _jokers_ destruirían el mundo por conseguir uno _—_ susurro el castaño _—_

 _—_ ¿Magia? _—_ pregunto el pelirrojo y Takeshi arqueo una ceja preguntándose si aquello que vio esa noche fue magia

 _—_ Alquimia, magia y ciencia es una peligrosa combinación la que tienes aquí, pero eso no importa puedes quedarte aquí los _jokers_ no te hallarán y los sicarios no serán un problema _—_ dijo Tsuna

Entonces sus ojos aterrizaron en el niño que durante la explicación del pelirrojo se había quedado completamente dormido la expresión de Tsuna se suavizo y su mano se deslizo por el cabello rizado al instante sintió como la llama de Lambo respondía a la suya que afloró ligeramente aferrándose más al vínculo que tenía con el pequeño rayo.

Takeshi parpadeo confundido no había comprendido casi nada, pero tampoco se sentía excluido o fuera de lugar simplemente se sentía cómodo.

Lambo se despertó muy tarde cuando todo estaba oscuro miro alrededor y pudo ver el cabello pelirrojo del inventor lo miro un momento antes de saltar de la cama y salir por la puerta tenia frió y sus llamas buscaban la calidez del cielo. En el pasillo solo se paro frente a la puerta de Tsuna a pesar de sentir aquella aprensión y rechazo que experimento al principio ahora sentía que debia estar con el castaño apoyo sus manos en la puerta y esta cedió en la oscuridad diviso al dueño de la habitación estaba sentado en la cama con la vista fija en la ventana.

 _—_ ¿qué haces aquí? — Pregunto el castaño sin mirarlo Lambo se acobardo y dio un paso atrás pero algo le dijo que estaba bien, que no había nada que temer.

—el gran Lambo viene a acompañarte para que no tengas miedo a la oscuridad —dijo riendo

El castaño se tensó un momento pero sus hombros se relajaron después y giro para mirar al niño vestido de vaca. Los ojos de Tsuna estaban brillando de naranja cuando le sonrió con dulzura a Lambo y lo dejo que se acercara y se sentara en su regazo.

—¿que miras? — pregunto curioso el niño mirando los edificios y las luces a través de la ventana

—El cielo, siempre esta vació y hoy esta mas oscuro — respondió Tsuna y bajo la mirada para ver al niño, pero Lambo ya se había quedo dormido arrullado por las llamas del cielo que lo habían aceptado como su rayo _._

Dos semanas después Shoichi vestía ropa casual mientras llevaba dos bolsas de alimentos para abastecer la despensa porque aunque Tsuna dijera que era más simple comprar comida Shoichi y Lambo se estaban aburriendo de vivir a base sushi que parecía ser el plato favorito de Tsuna ya que era lo único que compraba.

El pelirrojo estaba aprendiendo a convivir con el castaño que parecía un robot cuando Lambo no estaba cerca, además en las dos semanas Shoichi había recibido a diario la visita de Takeshi que siempre iba después de la salida de la escuela, casi no hablan al principio y Tsuna jamás había mencionado nada sobre su visitante frecuente pero tras una semana y media el moreno y el pelirrojo empezaron a charlar primero cosas sin relevancia pero después hablaron de la escuela, del aburrimiento de Shoichi estando todo el día en aquel departamento también se preguntaban qué haría y adonde iba Tsuna cada que desaparecía. El pelirrojo sonrió y se apresuró aún tenía que hallar la manera correcta de preparar la cena sin incendiar la pequeña cocina del departamento.

Continuara…


	5. Rastro

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano**_

* * *

 _ **Rastro**_

Irie miro hacia ambos lados de la calle nervioso, Tsuna los había dejado solos hacia tres días atrás y cuando el pelirrojo fue a comprar los víveres, pues prefería cocinar que ir a comer fuera Hibari Kyoya se cruzó en su camino o mejor dicho Irie tropezó con el prefecto que lo fulmino con la mirada, pero entonces algo debió notar pues empezó a mirar al pelirrojo con más detalle, el pelirrojo por otro lado temblaba como gelatina balbuceo una disculpa antes de echar a correr abrazando su bolsa de comestibles.

Eso ocurrió la tarde en que Tsuna se marchó, el castaño dijo que tenía un asunto que atender y le pidió al chico que no volaran su casa mientras él no estaba, pero ahora Irie estaba rogándole al cielo que Tsuna regresase porque por algún motivo que no comprendía se había vuelto a topar con Hibari cuando estaba deambulando en busca de Lambo y eso ocurrió cerca de Nami-chu

—¿Porque no estás en clases herbívoro? — gruño el prefecto

—Yo…— el nerviosismo pudo con el pelirrojo que tembló asustado antes de echar a correr lo que lo llevaba a la actualidad.

Escondido en un callejón asomo la cabeza nervioso y busco al demoniaco prefecto pero parecía que al fin lo había perdido se apoyó en la pared y cayó hasta el suelo temblando había sido aterrador huir de Hibari mas aterrador que huir de los sicarios que normalmente lo perseguían.

—Herbívoro, por escapar te morderé hasta la muerte —sentencio el prefecto apareciendo desde el interior del callejón

—¡Hi! Hibari san, espera yo… —el resto de las palabras jamás abandonaron sus labios pues una tonfa se clavó en su cabeza y todo se fue a negro.

Hibari observo el cuerpo tendido en el suelo y soltó un resoplido se había pasado un poco, el herbívoro era muy débil y ahora tenía un corte en la cabeza y estaba desmayado saco su móvil para marcarle a Kusakabe para que enviara a alguien que se hiciese cargo cuando una pequeña vaca con un gran afro aterrizo frente a él con dos granadas rosadas en las manos

—A… a… aléjate del subordinado de Lambo sama — demando temblando

Hibari frunció más el ceño pero entonces el niño retrocedió con temor y tropezó, la granada salió volando de su mano y rodo hasta los pies del moreno que la observo un segundo antes de que explotara creando una gran cantidad de humo que lleno el callejón obligando al moreno a salir pues el humo que había soltado la granada empezó a provocarle una gran picazón en la garganta y apesar de sus esfuerzo Hibari parpadeo varias veces pues sus ojos estaban irritados y le lagrimeaban, el prefecto se alejó más del callejón pues el humo seguía cubriéndolo todo pero en medio de todo oía la voz del niño vaca que entre ataques de toz llamaba al pelirrojo. Para cuando todo el humo desaprecio Hibari encontró el callejón vacío, maldijo internamente pero ya atraparía al pelirrojo y a la pequeña vaca.

Shoichi tuvo otro ataque de tos, se sujetó a la pared de un edificio y se restregó los ojos que no dejaban de lagrimearle

—Lambo, creí que Tsuna te quito tus armas - dijo entre dientes

—Tsuna baka le dio a Lambo sus granadas y dijo que si pasaba algo malo Lambo sama debía lanzar una y correr muy lejos, pero Lambo sama se tropezó y la granada exploto — respondió el niño restregando son fuerza sus ojos mientras lloraba

—Supongo que él les hizo algo — murmuro Shoichi

Volvió al departamento con Lambo sobre su cabeza, pero él no le presto mucha atención estaba más centrado en elaborar un plan para no volver a ver a Hibari Kyoya y después de mucho pensarlo y divagar solo hallo una solución, iba a encerrarse en el departamento y aunque se muriera de hambre no pensaba volver a salir, aunque tal vez Takeshi podría llevarles sushi, si, vivirán a base de sushi como Tsuna, cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentar al prefecto de Nami-chu una vez más.

Takeshi llego a su casa y después de quitarse el uniforme bajo al restaurant. Tsuyoshi sonrió levemente al ver a su hijo, no era mucho, pero Takeshi había cambiado lentamente, ya no se encerraba en su habitación y a veces, aunque pequeña e imperceptiblemente sonreía.

* * *

En un lujoso hotel, un sujeto elegantemente vestido bebía su trago mientras que en el taburete continuo un bebe de fedora y traje removía su copa.

—Así que, fallaste - dijo el hombre moviendo la copa entre sus dedos

—¿me vas a decir porque querías muerto a ese hombre? - cuestiono él bebe

—Eso importa acaso, solo tenías que matarlo, pero supongo que él está un nivel diferente, incluso para un arcobaleno, pero ya no importa el trato a quedo sin efecto no lo has matado así que…

—Aún no está muerto, pero lo estará muy pronto yo nunca fallo - respondió sonriendo él bebe

—No, olvídalo Rebon, te pagare el resto, pero déjalo así – Rebon observo su trago

—No querías matarlo realmente, solo era una prueba – afirmo, el hombre se puso levemente rígido, pero sonrió.

—Era más que una prueba, ese hombre, el pelirrojo es especial y se corría el rumor de que era inmortal igual que Skull el arcobaleno y yo necesitaba saber si era verdad — admitió.

Hubo un leve golpe y el volteo la cabeza en dirección a su acompañante más vio la copa en la barra, pero el bebe había desaparecido, suspiro y se masajeo las sienes realmente no esperaba volver a ver al arcobaleno pero estaba aliviado de continuar con vida sonrió y se terminó su bebida pero antes de poder poner la copa en la barra cayó al suelo completamente rígido y sus labios se volvieron ligeramente morados mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.

Rebon miro molesto al hombre muerto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, el sujeto había recibido lo que merecía pues nadie usaba a un arcobaleno para una estúpida prueba, aunque aquello había resultado interesante pues no espero descubrir a aquel peculiar chico, _Tsuna_ ese era su nombre, aunque no encontró nada sobre él y a pesar de todo aquel desastre que quedo, el hotel donde se realizó la batalla había ardido hasta los cimientos, pero nadie vio nada y nadie sabía nada.

Tres días después. el arcobaleno sonrió mientras revisaba la oficina del líder del CEDEF pues aun recordaba al chico muerto en Japón, el del supuesto suicidio. El hitman arqueo una ceja al encontrar una fotografía dentro de un libro la foto mostraba a una mujer sonriendo pero estaba sola, aunque lo extraño era que estaba un poco pegada a la derecha más a su lado solo había un espacio vacío frunció el ceño, no entendía que ocurría, pero lo iba a averiguar.

Unos días más tarde Rebón estaba frente Nono, el anciano lo saludo cordialmente como de costumbre, aunque tenía una gran cantidad de pales que firmar

—¿En que puedo ayudarte Rebon? – cuestiono noveno

—Supe que encontraste a una niña descendiente del sexto Vongola — dijo

—Ha, eso es cierto, pero ella carece de una llama es solo una civil normal—

—¿Que ocurrirá ahora entonces con la famiglia? — cuestión, el noveno sonrió se veía más cansado y parecía haber envejecido una década desde la última vez que lo vio

—He pensado que tal vez sea tiempo de aceptar que el único que puede encargarse de la famiglia es mi hijo menor – Rebon lo miro imperturbable

—Xanxus llevara a Vongola a los días de la segunda generación, todo por lo que la octava y tu pelearon se perderá — comento él bebe

—No hay más opciones Rebon, solo queda Xanxus con la suficiente fuerza y las llamas correctas para dirigir Vongola y si no es él, mi famiglia desapareceriá cuando yo muera y el caos se desatará entre las otras familias por querer ocupar el lugar de Vongola—

El hitman lo observo en silencio realmente estaban muy desesperados si planeaban aceptar que Xanxus se hiciese cargo, pero, si hubiese otra opción, ¿el noveno la consideraría? el arcobaleno miro al anciano que parecía más pequeño y más cansado con el peso de todos los años y los pecados cometidos, no le interesaba mucho que una famiglia desapareciera pero sabía bien que si Vongola sucumbía una guerra por ocupar su lugar se desataría, muchos morirían y probablemente los civiles serían los primeros y ellos, los arcobalenos se verían afectados, no, muchas cosas se perderían si Vongola desaparecía, no podían permitirse que eso ocurriera.

Cuando Rebon se marchó Timoteo suspiro y masajeo las sienes ya no había vuelta atrás Xanxus estaba recuperándose de la congelación a la que estuvo sometido y cuando finalmente se repusiera se anunciara oficialmente que era el heredero de Vongola, aunque el anillo nunca lo aceptaría pero las personas externas a los guardianes de Xanxus no tendrían por qué saberlo el noveno abrió una gaveta del escritorio y saco una caja pequeña la abrió y contemplo los falsos anillos, todos tenían la capacidad de conducir las llamas y su apariencia era idéntica a los anillos Vongola originales, era lo mejor y su única salida, Xanxus tendría que ser el décimo Vongola por el bien de todos.

Rebon uso todos sus recursos para buscar al pelirrojo pues tenía la seguridad de que llegando al pelirrojo encontraría al otro chico a _Tsuna_ , pero nadie lo conocía habían rumores, comentarios sueltos y apariciones esporádicas, pero para cuando el arcobaleno llegaba al sitio ya no había nada frustrado y molesto llego hasta un pequeño poblado en Rusia se decía que de aquel lugar era el pelirrojo, pero no había nada. Ningún registro ninguna foto nada frustrado miro por la ventana del hotel donde se había estado quedado y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver frente al hotel al chico castaño pero no estaba solo hablaba con una mujer rubia y parecía estar discutiendo pero lo que llamo la atención de Rebon fue la apariencia de la mujer era delgada de piel muy blanca y cabello rubio corto además vestía un ajustado corset, un pequeño short que dejaba mucha de su piel expuesta y unas largas botas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, su extraña forma de vestir intrigo al arcobaleno sobretodo porque fuera estaba lloviendo y el viento helado soplaba con fuerzas pero tanto la mujer como el castaño no prestaban atención al clima, otra cosa que llamo la atención del arcobaleno era que las personas pasaban a su lado y ni siquiera les daban una segunda mirada entonces el chico alzo la mirada y sus ojos casi negros se fijaron en el arcobaleno la mujer lo imito y en cuanto vio al bebe maldito puso una mano en el hombro del más joven y tiro de él llevándose rápidamente Rebon sonrió y abrió la ventana y salto fuera no pensaba perder al mocoso tenía muchas preguntas y esperaba obtener respuestas.

Continuara….

 _¡Feliz año nuevo! queridos lectores espero que este capítulo algo corto les guste_


End file.
